My Lovely Kim
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: /sudah ku bilang, kau takkan pernah lolos dariku/ , /sudah selesaikan tugas rumahanmu, sayang?/ / masih ada yang harus kulakukan?/, tugasmu malam ini hanyalah duduk disini,/ MyungHyun Story Hati2 cerita ini ada unsur lemonnya :3 ff ini buatan Ambar newclear element *maaf dek *plakk lemonnya saya yg buat heheh *gatanya - -
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVELY KIM

written by : Ambar Newclear Element

A / N : ff ini sepenuhnya ide dek ambar _colonthree emotikon_ lagipula aku hanya bantu pas adegan ehemm rated m nya doang _pacman emotikon_ makasih dek dah izinin post epep adek /peluk cium /g :'v

yaudah ..

Happy Reading /dirajam yg punya :'v

ia menghela nafas dalam. sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju tempat rahasia disudut kanan ruangan. jendela besar terbuka lebar, angin angin malam berhembus burung hantu yang bertengger di dahan pohon, memberikan sensasi tersendiri. cahaya bulan yang terang membias ke tanah. sosok itu berdecak pelan, melihat bayangan yang masuk menyelinap kesemak berduri. sosok itu memasukan kunci ke lubang kunci, memutarnya searah jarum jam sebanyak 2 kali. pintu berderit pelan, dan terbuka semakin itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, dengan wajah yang terlihat ragu. ia mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian kembali menutup daun pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya. saat ia berbalik, seseorang yang lebih tinggi menghadangnya. bibir mereka saling bertaut, keduanya mengabaikan hembus angin, dan dentuman jendela yang membisingkan telinga.

" sudah ku bilang, kau takkan pernah lolos dariku "orang itu mengangguk, mengerti. kemudian, perlahan keduanya masuk ruangan yang entah kapan telah terbuka.

" sudah selesaikan tugas rumahanmu, sayang? "

yang lebih tinggi bertanya lebih dulu. di jawab anggukan ringan tanpa ragu dari si pendek.

" masih ada yang harus kulakukan? " pertanyaan itu terlontar, setelah si tinggi duduk di kursi dekat jendela besar.

" tugasmu malam ini hanyalah duduk disini, sambil menungguku menghabiskan teh! " teh yang sebenarnya di maksud oleh orang itu adalah whiskey, yang kadar alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari beer.

" boleh aku minta? "

" tentu tidak, aku takut kau tak bisa bertambah tinggi, dan aku tak mau bertanggung jawab karena hal sepele itu "

" katakan saja kau tak mau membaginya, kau menyebalkan kim "

" dan kau menggemaskan nam " si pendek menghela nafas berat. sambil berjalan menuju kearah kim yang memandangnya aneh. Nam mencengkram dasi kim, hingga membuat wajahnya mendekat beberapa inchi. Nam mengambil peran lebih dulu, ia mengecup pelan puncak bibir kim. kim menyeringai, sambil memicingkan mata.

" kau menjebak dirimu kelubang buaya, nam "

" aku tau aku mangsamu, sebelum kau mati kelaparan, kurelakan tubuhku untuk jadi santapanmu "

" hem, kau penggoda yang ulung, dan yang terbaik "

" dan kau pembual yang hebat "

" CUT! untuk adegan ke-28 kita lanjutkan nanti! " suara sang sutradara memecah keseriusan diantara ke  
dua aktor tersebut.

" oh, Nam kurasa kau harus lebih sedikit mmm kau tau maksudku, kan ? "-sutradara.

" ya, aku tau kau sudah menyiapkan hotpants super short dan kaos yang irit lengan di ruang properti kan? " sang sutradara tersenyum, kikuk.  
Woohyun menoleh menatap myungsoo yang menyeringai aneh. Ia melotot dan Myungsoo hanya menahan tawa.

" Aku ingin 50 shades of grey dibuat versi koreanya dan kita yang membintangi film itu! " ucap myungsoo, sambil mengingat bagian dari adegan film erotik tersebut.

" Bangunlah, Soo! Jangan bermimpi terus! " tandas woohyun, myungsoo memperhatikan namja itu dengan teliti.

" Kau tau sendiri, kita stuntman khusus film erotis! "

" kau saja soo, aku tidak. Aku masih sering berperan di beberapa film! "

Myungsoo menggeliat tak suka, lalu melihat arloji hitamnya.

" adegan ke 28 akan dimulai sebentar lagi " ucapnya, lalu pergi.  
Myungsoo menatap woohyun yang berjalan kearahnya, langkah pemuda itu aneh mungkin akibat dari hotpants ketat yang ia pakai. Sutradara Choi, ikut memperhatikan lalu tersenyum.

" Junhyung, mangsamu ada di depanku sekarang! "

Myungsoo yang mendengar jelas kata2 stradara choi mencoba mengingat kembali siapa junhyung itu.

" Hmm, Junhyung? Astaga, dia aktor terkenal dan dia mantan seorang Nam woohyun? "

" Sutradara Choi, anda tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal buruk dan aneh kan ? "

" Hei, gaji kalian tidak seberapa! Di sini kalian hanya memerankan adegan tertentu, kau tau kan, woohyun butuh uang banyak?"

" sial, maksudmu kau menjualnya? Pada junhyung? Psikopat!"

Sutradara choi menghela nafas kemudian duduk pada kursi di depan kamera. Woohyun mengambil tempat di tengah bed, kemudian myungsoo duduk di samping kanannya.

* aku gak bsa gmbrin adegannya jdi aku skip ja hehe*

Woohyun tengah menunggu bus seorang diri, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran, menunggu bus dengan sabar. Lalu, tak menunggu waktu lama mobil sport myungsoo terparkir manis di hadapannya.

" kemana semua uangmu? Bukankah bayaranmu lebih besar?" woohyun tak menjawab.

Myungsoo memperhatikan woohyun yang berjalan kearahnya.

Sementara pemuda itu dengan santai membuka pintu mobil myungsoo dan duduk sambil mendesah pelan.

" aku tidak menyuruhmu naik! "

" aku memaksamu mengantarku pulang!

"Myungsoo tersenyum, menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu yang terus saja menghela nafas.

" kau harus membayar biayanya! " Ucap myungsoo.

" jalan, cepatlah! "

rumah woohyun

Myungsoo mengantar woohyun sampai ke rumahnya, dan tepat saat ia sampai.

Hujan dengan tidak sopannya turun, woohyun pun tanpa takut membuka pintu mobil myungsoo dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Myungsoo berdecak, lalu ia berlari mengejar woohyun setelah terlebih dahulu memarkir mobilnya

Woohyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan myungsoo mengikutinya di belakang

Woohyun tidak tau kalau myungsoo mengikutinya sedari tadi, saat ia sudah menutup pintu ia menemukan tuan kim menyebalkan itu sedang menyengir lebar bak orang bodoh

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ? pulangg ! " bentak woohyun yang menurut myungsoo namja itu terlihat sangat cantik ketika ia sedang marah eh /?

" diluar hujan aku tidak membawa jaket dan aku tidak mau kalau besok aku demam " sahut myungsoo beralasan sementara woohyun hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas

" terserah kau saja " ujarnya datar seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tengah, woohyun mendudukkan badannya yang kelelahan di atas sofa berwarna merah.

sementara myungsoo menatap woohyun yang terlihat kelelahan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"kau terlihat kelelahan darling aku buatkan teh ya ? " tawar myungsoo dan woohyun hanya bisa mengangguk sembari memejamkan matanya dan berbaring di atas sofa, bajunya basah dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu kini terlihat lepek

Myungsoo mengambil obat yang ia sembunyikan dari balik saku celananya ketika ia sudah sampai di dapur, lalu ia pun mencampur teh yang akan ia beri dengan obat tersebut

" mianhae woohyun tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga " ujarnya lirih saat membubuhkan obat tersebut ke dalam teh

Setelah selesai, lalu myungsoo membawa dua cangkir teh tersebut dan memberikannya satu pada woohyun.

Woohyun pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya barang sebentar hanya untuk meminum teh buatan myungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian woohyun merasa ngantuk , lalu ia pun tertidur begitu saja di atas sofa.

Myungsoo menyeringai, lalu tanpa babibubebo ia segera menggendong woohyun ala pasangan yang sudah menikah menuju kamar pujaan hatinya tersebut *ceilehh _pacman emotikon_ *

-0o0o-

Myungsoo membaringkan badan woohyun diatas bed bercover warna merah manchester united *promosi dulu eakk *plakk :'v

Myungsoo duduk di pinggir kasur untuk beberapa saat, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini yang terbaik

" tenang woohyun jika terjadi apa – apa denganmu aku yang akan bertanggung jawab sayang " ujarnya pelan lalu mencium lembut bibir woohyun yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

Dan obat yang tadi ia campur pun mulai bereaksi, woohyun ikut membalas ciumannya seraya mengalungkan tangannya dileher myungsoo.

Seolah mendukung apa yang myungsoo lakukan padanya saat ini, myungsoo tak membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja

Ia pun segera membuka kemeja basah yang woohyun pakai dan tak lupa ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan pakaian woohyun hingga kini mereka berdua naked tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi

" myungsoo kenapa badanku terasa panass ? " lirih woohyun dengan pandangan sendu, myungsoo memlilih segera membungkam bibir woohyun dan kali ini ia bertindak lebih agresif

Myungsoo mencubit nipple woohyun yang kini terlihat menegang

" ahh myungsoohh " desah woohyun dengan nikmatnya saat myungsoo mengecupi dadanya dan membuat tanda – tanda merah keunguan di sekujur badannya

Myungsoo tersenyum senang saat woohyun meneriakkan namanya dalam desahannya, setelah puas membuat tanda – tanda kepemilikannya (?) ia pun menggesekan miliknya dengan milik woohyun yang sudah menegang

" ashh geli myunghh cepatth kau masukannh " pinta woohyun dengan nada menggoda, namun myungsoo tak segera memasukkan miliknya dan ia malah memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam hole woohyun lalu menggerakannya secara zig zag membuat woohyun memekik sakit karenanya.

tak lama kemudian myungsoo menemukan titik spot milik woohyun (?) dan itu membuat woohyun mendesah nikmat karena titik spotnya di tumbuk oleh jari myungsoo

" ahh myungsoohh terusshh ouhh " namun myungsoo menarik jarinya secara tiba – tiba membuat woohyun mendesah kecewa,

myungsoo lalu memposisikan miliknya di depan hole woohyun yang sudah basah dan berkedut minta dimasuki.

Myungsoo pun memasukkan miliknya sekali hentak ke dalam hole woohyun membuat woohyun berteriak kesakitan karena milik myungsoo sangat besar.

setetes air mata pun mengalir dipipinya, woohyun memejamkan matanya seraya menggigit bibirnya dan tak lupa tangannya yang kini mencakar punggung myungsoo karena rasa sakit dan perih di bagian hole nya yang tengah myungsoo masuki

Myungsoo mendiamkan miliknya sebentar, lalu secara perlahan tangan woohyun memeluk leher myungsoo dan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir myungsoo.

Myungsoo pun menghentakkan miliknya keluar masuk hole woohyun

" ashh milikmu sempithh sayanghh " desah myungsoo tertahan saat miliknya kini dijepit oleh dinding rektum milik woohyun

" myungsoo fasterrhh ahhh ouhh " woohyun kini mendesah nikmat karena myungsoo menemukan titik prostatnya dan myungsoo mengin-outkan miliknya secepat yang ia bisa.

Dan kamar woohyun kini dipenuhi oleh suara desahan yang saling mengalun

" myunghh akuhh akanhh keluarhh ohh " racau woohyun sembari mengacak rambutnya membuatnya terlihat seksi *aweu _pacman emotikon_ * *author ngerekam eh /?

" ohhh kita keluarkannh bersamahh okehh ? " ujar myungsoo dan woohyun mengangguk

Lalu mereka pun mencapai klimaks saat cairan milik woohyun menyembur membasahi perut myungsoo dan myungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole woohyun.

Woohyun bisa merasakan perutnya menghangat dengan cairan yang mengalir diselangkangannya,

myungsoo pun ambruk dan memeluk woohyun yang kini terlelap saking lelahnya

" gomawo woohyun ah " ucap myungsoo seraya mengecup dahi woohyun yang terhalang poni rambutnya,

lalu myungsoo menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dengan selimut sembari memeluk woohyun erat.

Seolah takut kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai itu

" kuharap kau tidak membenciku " ucap myungsoo dalam hati berharap harapannya itu terkabul lalu tak lama kemudian ia sudah berlabuh di alam mimpi

***

Woohyun terbangun.

Dan, mendapati myungsoo terlelap disampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak merasakan keanehan apa pun hngga ia menyadari bahwa seluruh pakaianya dan myungsoo berserakan dilantai.

" shit, apa yg tlah myungsoo lakukan pdku tadi mlam? " Gerutunya.

Woohyun memukul pelan dahinya. Memungut pakaianya kemudian menggunakan kaos tipis berwarna putih itu dengan cepat. Ia meraih handuk di rak lalu melilitkannya di pinggang, dengan langkah berat dan sedikit di seret ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama, suara tangis pun terdengar. Myungsoo yang terusik pun segera terbangun dan menuju sumber suara.

" myung pabo! Sakit! " myungsoo berani bersumpah. Ia mendengar ada isakkan di sela nafas woohyun. Myungsoo menunduk, dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Pemuda itu memeluk woohyun yang duduk mendekap lutut di dalam bath up.

" mian, aku tau ini salah! " Woohyun masih terisak.

" takdirku sungguh miris! Setelah first kiss kau juga mengambil night stand ku? Lalu apa lagi? "

" aku belum mendapatkan cinta pertama darimu! "

Woohyun mendorong tbuh myungsoo menjauh namun gagal.

Myungsoo menghela nafas, ia mempererat pelukannya agar woohyun tak pergi.

***

" hyun, ada job baru untukmu! " ucap manajer jang, woohyun menoleh.

" kali ini film baru, action sih dan pemeran utama prianya secara langsung mengatakan pada sutradara Lee untuk merekrutmu! "

"apa pemeran utamanya orang yang aku kenal?"  
Tanya woohyun, manager jang menyeringai.

" kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik "

" siapa? "

" kau akan di bayar mahal! Jika kau tak menolak "

" aku terlalu bodoh kalau sampai menolak uang! Hanya sebagai stuntman tapi bayarannya mahal, aku tak percaya! "

"bukan sebagai stuntman, tapi pemaran utama! Ini film bromance yang diprediksi akan laris di pasaran! " manager jang mejamkan matanya. Membayangkan betapa banyak uang yang akan di keluarkan untuk pembuatan film tsb.

" siapa aktor yang memintaku untuk trut serta? Kau bilang aku kenal dia dengan baik "

" yong junhyung "


	2. Chapter 2

" junhyung? " woohyun menelan ludahnya begitu mendengar nama tsb.

" kau mengenalnya dgn baik bukan? "

" halo, nam woohyun! " woohyun menoleh, matanya membulat begitu melihat junhyung yang menyeringai kearahnya. Junhyung merengkuh figur kurus woohyun, lalu berbisik sesekali menghembuskan nafas di ceruk leher woohyun. Mencoba menggoda namja tsb.

" milikku, akan selamanya milikku. Apapun yang di ambil dariku harus rusak lebih dulu! "

Myungsoo datang tiba2, lalu menarik kerah belakang woohyun dgn paksa.

" siapa bilang kau boleh memeluk namja lain? " omelnya. Woohyun hanya diam, mengikuti kemanapun myungsoo akan membawanya pergi.

" dia peliharaanku, myungsoo saudaraku sayang! " batin junhyung.

Woohyun menghempaskan tangan myungsoo. Pemuda itu menatap woohyun tak percaya. Woohyun membalas tatapan myungsoo, kesal.

" maksudmu tadi apa? "

" bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Nam? "

" kau keterlaluan, Soo! " bentak woohyun, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

" jangan menangis, kau orang yang kuat! " ucap myungsoo, menenangkan.=0AWoohyun mendekat perlahan, lalu memeluk myungsoo, kemudian menangis.

Myungsoo membelai punggung woohyun, agar pemuda itu dapat lebih tenang.

" nam, kalau kau tidak bisa tolak saja tawarannya! "

" haruskah? Aku butuh uang, soo! Kau tahu kan, boohyun kabur dengan meninggalkan banyak hutang! " myungsoo mengangguk. Woohyun mendorong tubuh myungsoo pelan. Lalu menatap pemuda tampan itu dalam diam.

" nam, aku lunasi hutangmu tapi kau menikah denganku, bagaimana? "

Woohyun masih diam.

" ayolah, waktunya melihat ke masa depan! Lupakan junhyung! " ucap myungsoo, tegas.

Woohyun tetap diam.

" kau tak perlu bingung! ayahku pengusaha, ibuku bekerja sebagai anggota dewan perusahaan besar. Aku beri waktu hingga besok untuk kau berfikir, jangan buat keputusan yang salah! " setelah mengucapkannya, myungsoo pun pergi.

Pagi mulai menjelang, dan myungsoo masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya walau sebentar. Pemuda itu terus memegangi ponselnya, tanpa bosan. Ponselnya berdering, myungsoo dgn tak sabar membuka pesan dari sang pengirim. Nam baby.

' melupakan junhyung mungkin itu mustahil, mengingat dia pernah ada dalam hidupku. Tapi, kau mmm kurasa kau masa depanku. Kau membuatku pusing, dgn pilihan yang kau beri. Tapi, haruskah kita langsung menikah? Maksudku paling tidak, kita bertunangan untuk beradaptasi lebih dulu.'

"maksudnya, apa woohyun menerimaku? Hhh dia munafik, tidak langsung mengatakannya. Tapi, dia lucu. Haruskah aku bilang ia sedikit lugu? Hah akhirnya aku bisa tidur! Ah, kim woohyun, my wife!"

Myungsoo menjemput woohyun dirumah namja tsb. Ia tersenyum melihat gerakan rikuh woohyun di dpannya.

" kau grogi krn ada calon suamimu disini?" woohyun bnar2 ingin membunhnya skarang

" sudahlah myungsoo. Aku rikuh bukan krn kau. Aku rikuh karna tbuhku seperti itu! "

" alasan aneh" woohyun mendgus kesal. Myungsoo tertawa senang. Pemuda bermarga kim itu mengecup pelan pipi si nam.

" berhenti mencuri ciumanku! " tegasnya. Kim menyeringai. Otak yadongnya bekerja cepat " kalau minta ijin itu artinya aku dapt yang lebih, ya?" pipi si nam memerah dan myungsoo tertawa smakin keras. " ibu mertua sudah menunggumu, cantik " woohyun meradang "KIM MYUNGSOO"

Myungsoo mendorong woohyun menemui ibunya. Ibu myungsoo tampak terlihat kesal.

" jadi ini penggoda itu? " woohyun menatap wajah ibu myungsoo dgn ragu.

"ne?"

" myungsoo, tinggalkan kami berdua."

Myungsoo berjalan keluar dgn hati berdebar.

" semoga ibu tak melakukan hal buruk "

inside

Woohyun duduk diseberang ibu myungsoo. Ia menatap kakinya.

" berapa myungsoo membayarmu per malam? "

Deg

Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

" oh, kalian menggunakan pengaman? Dukun mana yang kau gunakan untuk menggait anakku? Kau fikir aku tidak tahu, kau bintang film blue kan? Harga diri keluargaku akan jatuh, usaha keluarga kami pun mungkin akan bangkrut. Jadi,knp kau tak menjauh saja, kalau

kau benar2 mencintai anakku. Cinta tak harus saling memiliki kan? "

" mian. Aku tahu bahwa aku salah, tak seharusnya aku di dunia orang seperti keluarga anda " ucapnya,

nadanya sedikit bergetar.

" ok, aku tak mempermasalahkan jika kau ingin menikah dengan myungsoo. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya, karena dia tak bisa di cegah.

Tapi, coba fikir lagi manusia yang berotak pasti menolak "

" saya mencintai anak anda. Ini hal tergila dalam saya. Menjadi bagian dari hidupnya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dan menyisakan kenangan indah. Oleh karena itu. Sekuat apapun angin menerpa, aku akan tetap berdiri tegak seperti kaktus " suaranya terdengar seperti orang berbisik. Amarah ibu myungsoo mulai terpancing.

Ibu myungsoo mengambil segelas air, lalu menyiramkannya ke wajah woohyun. Ia tetap diam. Ibu myungsoo menyeringai.

" kau hanyalah sebutir garam di tengah lautan gula "

" maaf "

Ibu myunsoo menatapnya sinis.

" meski saya tahu image saya di hadapan publik sangat buruk. Tapi saya punya harga diri"

" harga diri apa maksudmu? Jangan membicarakan hal itu di depanku! "

Ibu myungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Hendak memukul.

Plak

' uljima '

" wae ullo? Baru segini kau menangis? Cengeng!"

" kau boleh keluar sekarang! Jangan minta myungsoo mengantar! "

Woohyun membungkuk hormat. " anyeong "

Pintu terbuka otomatis, woohyun menatap myungsoo sekilas

" jangan antar, itu kata ibumu "

/

" ibu tak melakukan hal buruk padanya, kan? "

"tidak buruk. Hanya bentak, tampar

dan menyiramnya "

Myungsoo menghela nafas kesal.

" itu keterlaluan, bu" protes myungsoo.

" lalu harus bagaimana lagi? Kau bilang aku harus menguji kesungguhannya! "

" tapi, tidak begitu juga. Itu sangat k=

asar. "

" dia orang yang kokoh " ucap ibu myungsoo

" itu benar. Itu juga yang membuatku menyukainya"

/

Woohyun berjalan sambil menangis.

" harusnya tidak kuterima"

" biar ku hapus air matamu, Cantik "

" junhyung? " kagetnya. Woohyun mematung di tempat

Junhyung hingga nafas mereka menyentuh di tempat yang sama. Tubuh woohyun mulai bergetar.


End file.
